Your Guardian Angel
by PanicAttack757
Summary: James rights a song for Lily. See how she reacts to it. Sorry, I'm really bad at summeries, but please read.


Hey, all. This is my second fanfic ever. My first was a HP/GW, called "First Time," but this is a L/J fic. And it's a song fic. Another one-shot. Please R&R!!!!!!!

Your Guardian Angel 

"Hey, Evans." I heard a voice say from behind me. The voice of a person I don't really like that much. No, I take that back. I hate him.

"Potter," I say, and I keep walking. I am PMSing right now and don't want to deal with him. I can tell I hurt his feelings but I really don't care right now. "Do you need something," I say, "because I have a potions essay to right and I'm in no mood to deal with your crap today."

"Um, I…er…I do have something to say." I turn around and see that he looks nervous. Wait, no. It's not possible for him to be nervous.

"Well, what do you want?" I ask. I don't know why I did, I mean it's not like I _care_ about Potter's problems. Still, no matter how many times I try to tell myself it's not possible for him to be nervous, he still looks nervous.

"Well,..I..er..wanted to say something," he says.

He doesn't say anything for a while, and I start to get angry. "What do you need to say to me, Potter?" By now I'm pissed.

"I'm sorry," he says, suddenly. That is not what I expected him to say.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he says again. "I mean, I've been bugging you all these years, but it's obvious you don't like me at all. Even though I'm completely in love with you." I just stare at him. I've never thought Potter to be the person to apologize. "I'll stop bugging you, Evans."

I know I should be happy about this, but my stomach does this weird flippy thing and my heart drops a little. What does this mean?

"Um,.. thanks..?" I say. What else should I say? "Thanks, Potter." Come one, Lily, think of something smart to say that will impress him. Wait, what am I thinking? God, I need help.

I turn to go to the library, when he calls out, "Wait, there's something else." I turn around, admitting that I'm kind of happy that he called me back.

"Yes?" I ask. He has that nervous look on his face again.

"I have a, um, gift for you." He says, with a very red face. A gift? I can't believe he got me a gift!!! "It's not great, or anything, just something I made." He pulls out a CD from his pocket and hands it to me. "It's just this song I wrote…about you," he added.

"You wrote a song about me?" I ask. I have to admit that's sweet.

"Yea, it's not a great song, but it's about you and I want you to here it," he smiles a little. I find myself thinking about how nice his smile and how beautiful his eyes are. God, what is going on with me?

"Thanks, James." I say. Wait, did I just call him James? Well it's to late now. Besides, it seemed to make him happy. I just forget about it.

The bell rang, and we realized that we were alone in the hallway.

"We should get to class." I say. Then I realize that we both have Charms next.

"Can I walk you there?" he asks.

"Sure," I reply. We walk to class together, both with big smiles on our faces.

I forgot about James' gift, until right before dinner. Then I realized how strange it was for him to put the song on a CD, I mean, he's a pure blood. I shrug it of and pull out the CD. Luckily, being muggle born, I have a walkman. I put the CD in and see that there is only one track. I hit play, and start listening to the song. The guitar starts playing, and then James' voice fills my ears.

_When I see your smile,_

_Tears run down my face, I can't replace._

_And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,_

_That this world turns cold, and it breaks through my soul,_

_And I know I'll find, deep inside me I could be the one._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer, and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you, I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't through that away._

_Cuz I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

By the end of the song, I was in tears. I started crying when he said I was his true love. I couldn't believe that in about three minutes I had fallen completely in love with James Potter! I had to tell him. No matter what, I had to tell him as soon as possible.

I ran out of my dorm, and went down to the great hall. I was about 15 minutes late for dinner, but I didn't care. I didn't care who else was there, I only say James.

I ran up to him, and he looked at me. He could tell I had listened to his song, and was nervous to see what my reaction was. "I loved it," I say. He smiles a little. " I love you!" I say. Now I could tell he wasn't expecting _that._ Everyone is staring at me, it's well known in this school that I hate James. But I don't care, and I can tell that James doesn't care either.

"So, Miss Evans, what are you doing this weekend?" he says with a huge smile on his face.

"Nothing of much importance, why Mr. Potter?" I ask, also grinning from ear to ear.

"Maybe you'd like to spend your weekend with me?" he asks for about the millionth time in my life, but this time, we both know what my answer will be.

"I would love to." We sit down and enjoy our meal together while our friends and the rest of the school try to figure out what just happened. Though as we leave, I could have sworn that Dumbledore was staring at us with a knowing smile on his face.

**The end!!!!!! The song was called "Your Guardian Angel," by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Well please tell me what you think!!! REVIEW!!!!!Oh and I forgot to put this in the beginning of the story, so I'll say it now: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!!! Okay, well thanks for reading!! Please review. I might make this more than a one-shot, so tell me if I should keep it, of make it longer. Thanks again!!!!**


End file.
